


Unexpected

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche





	Unexpected

Stroking his side as she watched him test his bonds, “Do you really think I wouldn’t tie you up properly? That I would give you a chance of escape, little boy.”

“No, madam, I didn’t,” Sam replied as he settled his head on the pillow.

Hands and feet tied to the four posts of the bed, Sam was spread eagle with a sheet allowing him some modesty. The sheet did not hide the erection he had been sporting for the last 20 minutes while Y/N got ready.

Standing at the foot of the bed she was thoroughly appreciating Sam’s helplessness. Reaching slowly to the bed, she grabbed the corner of the sheet that covered him and began to pull. The fabric slid over his body; exposing his defined torso, the shallow grooves of his Adonis’ belt, and his cock that bobbed slightly as the sheet exposed it.

Dropping the sheet haphazardly on the floor, Y/N knelt between his legs and gently placed her hands just below his knees. Crawling closer and settling on her knees, dragging her nails teasingly up his thighs. Her hands stopped inches away from his throbbing manhood, Y/N looked at Sam to gauge how he was handling their new game.

Breathing shallowly as her fingers got closer to where he needed them and grunting as her hands stopped, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to make a sound. Sam knew that if he made too much noise or spoke without permission, she would punish him. He didn’t want to be punished today, he had been on a hunt that lasted weeks and he needed to be with her. Sam would have liked to come home to Y/N and have sex, but he knew that this would be better. She could make him feel things that he didn’t even realize were possible, until he met her.

Y/N smiled at his restraint, he had been working so hard to be the perfect sub, the perfect little boy. She had missed him but knew that he wanted it like this, with her on top and in charge. “What should I do with you?” she asked absentmindedly, “I know what you want, but you were gone for so long… I don’t think you should get it.”

Unwilling to take the bait she was teasing him with, Sam remained silent. He knew that if he replied to a rhetorical question or objected to what she was doing, he would have to wait even longer to be buried inside her. Unaware that his thoughts of future acts was causing him to become extremely aroused, to the point that he had begun leaking precum.

“Look at this,” Y/N said as she gripped the base of his cock firmly, “You’re making a mess, you disgusting pervert.”

Sliding her hand up to the head and using her thumb to play with the droplets of precum running down his shaft, she watched his reaction and relished in it. She loved teasing him. “How about a deal?” she asked as she ran the tip of her thumb along his slit, “I’ll ride you until I cum, and if you can hold back until then, I’ll let you cum.”

Sam knew he had no choice, she wasn’t actually offering him a deal but laying out the rules of the game. Nodding, he braced himself as she mounted him and felt her tight heat surround his length. No matter how many times they did this or how long they were apart, it always felt like he was coming home. Her moan, as he filled her, nearly pushed him over the edge.

Y/N could feel his cock jerk as he tried to hold back. She placed her hands on his chest for balance as she raised herself a few inches and began a slow pace. Knowing how close he was and that this would likely break his resolve she began to swivel her hips.

Y/N wanted to cum almost as bad as he did, she had missed his body and his kindness. She told him all this before they had started, and she would never utter a word of praise while they were in a scene. They had to play their roles, because she needed the control and he needed to let go.

After a few moments she felt the familiar tightening inside her, signaling an impending orgasm. Unwilling to slow down for him she fucked him harder until she was screaming as she came. Her walls were milking him and once her mind cleared from the haze of her climax, Y/N watched Sam struggle to not give in. Leaning down close to his ear, Y/N whispered, “Good boy.”

Sam was panting and flushed with restraining himself, but knew that if he held back a little longer he would find his release. He watched as she lifted herself up and adjust her sitting on his cock. She began to roll her hips and Sam was transfixed on the steady rhythm, but continued to hold back. Y/N hadn’t said he could cum, yet.

Resting her hands on her thighs as she rocked back and forth, feeling him deep inside of her, she relished in the control he exhibited. She had had enough of their game and without faltering her movements she commanded, “Cum.”

Sam bucked twice and was shooting his load inside of her. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest as the pressure of the hunt and of being without her faded away. Once he opened his eyes he was surprised to see that she was watching him closely. Unsure if they had finished or were still playing, Sam didn’t speak.

Y/N loved watching Sam cum, he would bite his lips and make the most delicious sounds, but this time was different. He had never been able to cum on command before, and watching him as he did exactly as she asked, when she had asked; it was more than she could have dreamed of. He hadn’t been her first partner, but he could very well be her last.


End file.
